dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Donut
& |similar='Energy Rings Merry-Go-Round Gum Potbelly Attack Kill Driver Blast Storm' }} is a restraining technique used by Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form. Overview Gotenks executes this attack by raising his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a yellow ring of energy, whose appearance is very similar to the Destructo Disc. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers and homes it on them. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. Usage Gotenks attempts to encircle Super Buu in this attack and slice him in half, but Super Buu manages to break free of the Galactic Donut, much to Gotenks' surprise. Gotenks later uses several Galactic Donuts as part of his Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball technique. Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) uses the technique during his battle against Ultimate Gohan, the latter of which manages to break free. Variations *'Super Donut Volley' - A rapid fire variation where the user fires a volley up to 8 Galactic Donuts in quick succession that explode on contact. Video Game Appearances Gogeta uses a series of Galactic Donuts as one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In the ''Budokai'' series, it is one of Gotenks' ultimate attacks in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms. In those video games, Gotenks succeeds in capturing his opponent, and finishes it off by firing a massive Kamehameha. It is possible this originated from the episode "Majin Buu Transforms" when Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) prepared to finish off Gohan with a Kamehameha after entrapping him with the Galactic Donut. Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) can also use this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Gotenks causes it to squeeze on the opponent and then it self-destructs. Also in Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan Gotenks uses this attack to trap enemies and then appears above them and fires energy bullets. Super Buu uses his team attack with Gotenks, he absorbs Gotenks and fires a ball of energy which traps the opponent within the Galactic Donut Volley, then he appears next to them and fires an energy beam at them. Super Buu's series of three energy rings is called Galactic Donut Volley in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The attack is included in the ''Raging Blast'' series as one of Gotenks Super Saiyan's Super Attacks. It is a restraining attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Online, the Galactic Donut can be used by Wonder Majins. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Galactic Donut is a Super Skill that can be taught to the Future Warrior if they take on Gotenks as their mentor. Dragon Ball Fusions introduces the stronger Big Galactic Donuts and the Special Galactic Donuts variants alongside the original attack, which are usable by Gotenks in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms after fusion with enough Ki. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Galactic Donut returns as one of Gotenks Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Gotenks' Training. Additionally there is also a variation of the technique called Super Donut Volley which unlike the original technique explodes on contact with the opponent and does not restrain them (making it resemble a rapid fire version of Turles' Kill Driver). Super Donut Volley is used by Gotenks in his second skillset and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 55: "Tag with Gotenks". It also appears in Dragon Ball Legends as Super Saiyan Gotenks's special ability. Using it causes Gotenks to throw a single donut out, if it hits the enemy it plays a quick animation of the donut going around them and Gotenks causing it to squeeze and explode. Gallery References ru:Галактика Пончик Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques